


Shuhua’s allergies

by Achi27



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, SooShu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achi27/pseuds/Achi27
Summary: Shuhua started getting random red marks on her body. Worrying her unnies, except for one.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Sooshu - Relationship, shujin - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293





	Shuhua’s allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this as lightly as I can. When I write smut fics, I tend to be descriptive, but I held back a bit with this one.

  
It was a lazy afternoon, and the girls were scattered in their dorm’s living room area, watching a bunch of movies to kill time. The pandemic, pushing a lot of their schedules back, and having them stuck inside the dorm. They’ve had a lot of time to hang out with each other, bonding as much as they can, and taking advantage of their free time while they were in lockdown. They just finished their second movie for the day, a few of them standing up to either take a bathroom break or to get more snacks in the kitchen. Shuhua, who's been cuddled up with Soojin on the carpeted floor, sat up and raised both of her arms to stretch. Making a cute whine in the process. Miyeon, who was laying down on the couch gasped when something caught her eye. 

_“Oh my god! Shuhua, what the hell happened to you?”_ She asked, sitting up and looking down at the youngest who was startled by her sudden reaction. 

_“What? Why?”_ The youngest asked, confused. Soojin, who was laying down, and was also startled by Miyeon, sat up and looked at Shuhua curiously. 

_“Your lower back! Are those rashes? What the hell happened?”_ The older girl suddenly got off the couch and sat with her on the floor. Lifting up the Taiwanese’s shirt to see the said rashes that she saw. Shuhua immediately grabbed her unnie’s hand and moved away, to avoid getting further uncovered. 

_“Oh, that! I- that’s.. it’s”_ she struggled to find the words, making her unnie frown. 

_“What’s happening?”_ Soyeon asked, entering the living room area with both Minnie and Yuqi, carrying more snacks. 

_“Nothing..”_

_“Shuhua has rashes all over her back.”_ Miyeon stated. The said girl looked down, when she saw all eyes were set on her. She knows that she won’t be able to avoid the topic now that her unnies were looking at her worriedly. They all instantly went to the maknae’s side and tried to pull on her shirt to personally see it. Shuhua tried to fight them, but having three of her unnies hold down her hands and keep her in place, while one lifted her shirt up, she was basically powerless. They all gasped when a bunch of red marks were revealed. It was scattered all over the youngest’s lower back, waist and up to her sides, along her ribs. 

_“Yaaaah! Unnies, stop undressing me.”_ The maknae wiggled around, until she got out of their grip. 

_“Why do you have so many rashes? Are you feeling okay?”_

_“Are they itchy?”_

_“Maybe she ate something?”_

_“Those look pretty bad.”_

They all spoke at the same time, not letting Shuhua breath. She was internally panicking, not knowing what to say, when someone finally decided to save her. 

_“Are you getting your allergies again?”_ Soojin who has been quiet, asked. Suddenly making her presence known again. 

_“Yeah! That’s it. I’m getting an allergic reaction.”_ Shuhua nodded in agreement. 

_“You should really be careful with what you’re eating.”_ The dancer lectured, looking unfazed. 

_“Do you want to have that checked? I can ask manager oppa to drive us to a hospital.”_ Soyeon being the leader, suggested. Even though she was one of the younger members in the group, she likes to act like she’s the unnie, and is in charge of taking care of them. Especially their maknae, who holds a special place in the producer’s heart. She absolutely adores their youngest, and sees her like her actual baby sister. So, she was genuinely worried. 

She sees Shuhua shooking her head and waving her hands in front of her, panickaly. 

_“There’s no need for that. It looks like it’s just a minor allergic reaction.”_ Soojin stated. _“I’ve had allergies before. They just naturally went away after a few days.”_

_“Yes. Yes. No need for a doctor. I’m okay unnies. I promise.”_ The younger one echoed. Trying her best to assure them. 

_“Fine. But start being more careful of what you eat. Allergic reactions can be severe sometimes. Arraseo?”_ Her minnie unnie lectured, finally settling down to their places. 

Shuhua nodded, relieved that the topic has finally been dropped. She too settled back to her place, resting her head on the dancer's chest and placing her arm and leg over the girl beneath her. She tried her best not to whine when she felt her unnie’s body shaking. Soojin silently chuckled to herself. A small smile crept into the younger one's face. Basking in their victory in fooling their members, and avoiding getting caught. She’ll have to speak to Soojin about the biting thing, she thinks. 

  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  
  


Exactly three days had passed, and they were all gathered up in the living room area, arguing about what movie they should watch this time. One of them suggested watching a horror film, since all they’ve been watching were rom coms and sci fi films. This earned a protest from two of the members. One of them being Soojin, since she’s known to be a scaredy cat, despite her tough image. Being outnumbered, she didn’t have a choice when they all agreed to watch an American film titled “The conjuring.” She felt a bit relieved that the movie was in English. She wasn’t really planning on watching it, neither will she read the subtitles, so she thought she’s good. She’ll just scroll through her phone and mind her own business. She felt a finger tapping her chin, bringing her out of her deep thought. She looked over and saw that the younger girl that was nestled on her side was looking at her smugly. 

_“Don’t worry Jinjin, I’ll protect you.”_ The Taiwanese girl said, in her sweet childish voice. Soojin knows that the girl was slightly mocking her. But The dancer thought she was cute, so all she could do was roll her eyes at her. They all settled in. Yuqi and Soyeon sprawled on the carpeted floor. While Minnie and Miyeon were cuddled, laying down on the long sofa. She and Shuhua were seated comfortably on the couple's couch. This time, Soojin was the one cuddled up in Shuhua's chest. 

The movie started, and right off the bat, Soojin jumped and got scared of the opening sounds. She whined like a little kid and grabbed onto Shuhua’s shirt for dear life. She heard the others giggling at her, but she couldn’t really react or flip them off, cause she was too busy trying to block the haunting sound effects. She felt the younger girl’s hand caressing her hip, effectively pulling her in and hugging securely. The dancer sighed, feeling a bit better, and started calming down. Shuhua has that power of making her feel safe. 

Though being in a very intimate position, Soojin didn’t mind it that much, even though they were still trying to be lowkey with their relationship. Both of them know that their members probably already have an idea, but since they weren’t asking them about it, the couple decided to just keep it unspoken, for now. They wouldn’t deny it if they were asked. Soojin even started showing her caring and loving side towards her girlfriend, in front of the members. But she didn’t feel the need to confirm or announce it to anyone since it’s their business.

She finds herself being deep in thought, one thing running in her mind, and that was the girl who was holding her securely. She absolutely loves being with Shuhua. She can confidently say that she was in love with this girl, and it wasn’t just like her past relationships that felt more like a trend that she needed to follow. Shuhua had made her fall, head first, with her cheesy words and her sweet efforts. The dancer doesn’t think that she’d ever cared for anyone, other than her family, the way she cares about her girlfriend. Of course she loves and cares about the other girls a lot, but with Shuhua, everything was different. So different that it was hard to not give into it. And so she did, and she couldn’t be more happier. 

They’ve only been dating for about 3 months now, but Soojin already feels like she was already sure of Shuhua and that she trusted her with anything. So when their relationship started to move up to certain levels, Soojin became needy. Always craving her girlfriend's attention and affection. She has always found the taiwanese girl attractive beyond words, and now that she can kiss and get her way with the girl whenever she can, she couldn’t think of anything else better to do. Which gave her an idea. She finally finds a great distraction. 

Shuhua was watching the movie intently, focusing on reading the words and watching the scenes unfold. She felt the girl in her arms move closer, and so she hugged her tightly, thinking that her girlfriend must be scared. She felt a kiss was placed on her collarbone, making her smile. She looked down at her girlfriend momentarily, before focusing her eyes back to the screen. 

Her eyes widened a bit when she felt a nip on her skin. Followed by open mouth kisses, that was crawling its way up to her neck. She pushed her girlfriend lightly on the shoulders and looked at her confused. 

_“Jinjin, they might see you.”_ She whispered. Swallowing the lump that already formed in her throat. 

_“The lights are off, and they're busy.”_ The dancer said, looking around to check if she was right. The younger girl copied her and looked at their members, all of which were either watching the movie intently or were already half asleep. 

_“We can’t. Not here.”_ Shuhua tried to fight her own urges. Almost letting out a moan when Soojin looked at her all needy and biting her lip. 

_“Come on.. we’re not going to do anything. I’m just trying to distract myself.”_ The older girl whispered to her sweetly. _“Just keep watching the movie and let me have my fun.”_ She smiled a bit, looking down at her girlfriend's neck with hooded eyes. 

  
  


Shuhua thought that she knew everything about her girlfriend. How could she not? When she would always make mental notes to herself whenever she finds out something new about the girl. Someone can question her about anything Soojin related and she’d answer them without breaking a sweat. That’s how confident she was that she knew her girlfriend very well. But when they started being more comfortable with each other and began being more intimate, she finds out that there’s a lot more that she didn’t know about Soojin. And she was more than willing to learn more about the girl. 

One thing that she recently just found out about her girlfriend was the fact that she has a thing for biting. Shuhua wasn’t sure if it was an actual thing, but she notices that her girlfriend likes to bite her. Sometimes when she finds her cute or when she makes her blush. Her girlfriend would lightly bite down on her shoulder. Or when they’re annoying each other out, Soojin would playfully bite her in annoyance. And most especially when the girl is needy or when she particularly enjoys something Shuhua did. Her girlfriends' pearly whites would sink into her flesh, wherever she could. The Taiwanese girl wasn’t complaining though. It actually turns her on when her girlfriend would do it. She’s just worried by the marks that it leaves on her skin. They almost got caught a few days ago.

But when Seo Soojin wants something from her, there’s no way that she wouldn’t give in. So she tried to focus back on the movie that looked like it was on its way to its ending. She bit her lip when she felt Soojin placing hot kisses all over her neck. Her hand had also joined in on the torture, and was moving its way under her shirt. Shuhua can feel her control slipping out of her grip, when her girlfriend’s hand trailed at the bottom of her bra. Soojins fingers caressed her skin, along with her tongue sliding on Shuhua’s now hot neck. The foreigner tried to focus on breathing, because she felt like she was getting out of breath by the minute. 

She let out a little cry when she felt her girlfriend’s teeth sink into her sensitive skin. This earned a curious glance from a few of their members, to which she just played it off like she was shocked about what happened on the screen. Luckily Soojin’s head was tucked underneath their shared blanket, otherwise their members would’ve seen the relentless girl who was kissing and biting all over her neck and chest, not even pausing when she let out that sound. 

_Soojin, you will seriously be the death of me._ She thinks. Trying her best to not squirm as much. Good thing the couch that they were sitting on was a bit higher than the sofa that Minnie and Miyeon were laying on. And they won’t be in Yuqi or Soyeon’s eyesight, not unless the two would sit up. Or else they’d be caught. Shuhua tried her very best to not make any sounds, but her face betrayed her. Her eyes were getting heavy, and her own teeth sank on her lower lip, suppressing the sounds that were desperately trying to come out. She can also feel her face heating up, that she’s sure an undeniable blush was tinted on her cheeks and ears. Shuhua released the breath that she didn’t know she was holding, when her girlfriend’s mouth detached from her neck and the hand under her shirt stopped and settled on her stomach. She looked at Soojin and just by how her girlfriend’s hooded eyes were looking at her, she knew that the dancer wasn’t finished with her yet. 

_“Don’t make any sound.”_ Soojin whispered in her ear. 

_“W-wae?”_ Shuhua nervously asked. Knowing well what her girlfriend was planning to do. 

_“If you make a sound, they’ll know.”_ She began. _“And I’m not sure if you’d want them knowing that I’m touching you under this blanket.”_ All shuhua could do was gulp. Soojin maintained eye contact with Shuhua, as she changed their position. Putting her arm around the younger girl, Shuhua's head now rests on her shoulder. The foreigner, being silenced by her own arousal, just let her girlfriend lead her. She saw Soojin sparing a glance at their members, before she closed the gap between their faces and kissed her softly. It started with a few pecks, then turned into a full on make out when Soojin let her tongue enter Shuhua’s mouth. The younger girl let out a half whimper, that was immediately silenced by Soojin pressing their lips deeper. Releasing her from the kiss. Shuhua already feels lightheaded. She was both nervous and excited about what they were doing. 

Soojin looked straight at her girlfriend and put a finger on her lips, signaling for the girl to keep quiet. That was her final warning when the said finger disappeared underneath their blanket. Shuhua felt Soojin’s fingers playing with the hem of her sweatpants. She saw the dancer’s eyebrows raised, as if asking her permission if she should go on. She was far too gone at this point. Shuhua has already given into her girlfriend’s mercy. 

She’s so turned on that all she could do is nod. With their eyes still staring at each other, Soojin finally pushed her hand inside her girlfriend's sweatpants. 

Shuhua was the first to break their eye contact, when her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly opened. She feels her girlfriends index finger lightly moving up and down her slit. The touch felt like a feather that it almost tickles. Shuhua can feel herself getting more and more worked up, as her girlfriend teases her. Soojin on the other hand, was mesmerized by her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe that she can make this angelic face look so fuckable. Look so naughty and needy. She decided that this was now her favourite view. Finally giving the younger girl some slack, she applied pressure on her teasing hand. Drawing circles with her three fingers that was laid flat against her girlfriend’s clit. The foreigner’s breathing got heavier and heavier. Soojin had to peak at their members again, to make sure none of them had noticed. She smirked when she saw that Soyeon was the only one still up, and is also falling asleep. She waited impatiently for the small girl to fully close her eyes. She wanted to kiss Shuhua so bad now. Her girlfriend’s pleasurable expressions were driving her crazy. So when she saw that Soyeon’s head finally fell on her pillow, eyes closed. Soojin didn’t waste any more time, and took Shuhua’s lips on her own. She kissed her hungrily, nibbling at her girlfriend's lower lip. Wanting Shuhua to completely lose it, she lowered her fingers and was now on her girlfriend's entrance. She pulled away from their kiss wanting to watch her girlfriend’s reaction. She carefully pushed one finger in. Shuhua's eyes opened a bit, looking at her with hooded eyes. The younger girl couldn’t help the small breathy moan that escaped her lips when her girlfriend slowly moved her finger in and out. It was both frustrating and addicting for Shuhua. The slow pace was pushing her to the edge but not enough to completely get her off. 

_“Jin-ah”_ She breathed out. Burying her face into the dancers neck when the said girl started moving faster. The brunette can feel her orgasm coming. Her silent moans are muffled by her girlfriend's neck. Shuhua almost let out a cry when the finger inside her suddenly stopped. Frustrated beyond belief, Shuhua bit down on the dancer’s neck, making the older girl gasp in surprise. The foreigner then felt two fingers enter her, and started rubbing her fast. She kept her teeth sank on her girlfriend's neck, stopping her from making ungodly noises. Soojin on the other hand was cursing under her breath. The feeling of her girlfriend’s teeth on her neck was making her feel all sorts of things. It didn’t take long for her girlfriend to reach her high. Making small sounds as she bit harder on the flesh. 

_“Fuck Shu. That feels good”_ She hears Soojin mutter. Finally riding out her orgasm, Shuhua pulled away from her girlfriend’s neck and laid her head lazily on her shoulder instead. She whimpered a bit when she felt her girlfriend pulled out. Wiping her fingers on Shuhua’s sweatpants. Shuhua kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes before she opened them and looked at the older girl, who was looking at her intently. Soojin was still watching her with hooded eyes. Making the younger girl smile. 

_“That was so hot Shu. Gosh I badly want you right now.”_ Shuhua smiled at that and kissed her girlfriend’s lips. She chuckled a bit, making the older girl frown. 

_“Wae? Why are you laughing”_ The older girl asked. 

_“I just didn’t think it was true, until now.”_ Soojin tilted her head, confused. 

_“You really do have a biting kink.”_ Shuhua smirked. Giggling a bit when she saw her girlfriend’s face turning red. 

_“I-I don’t!”_

_“You really do baby. But it’s fine. I find it hot that you get all worked up with biting me or me biting you.”_ The younger girl teased her further. 

_“Shuhua, I don’t have a biting kink. Stop pushing it.”_ Soojin pouted, embarrassed. She gasped when she felt a nip on her lower neck. She looked down at her girlfriend who was smirking at her knowingly. 

_“Ugh, I hate you.”_

_“No you don’t.”_

_“Fine. I don’t”_ Soojin rolled her eyes. Accepting her defeat. She can still feel her face warm from their activities and maybe even from the teasing. 

_“Jagiya it’s okay. I told you, I find it hot.”_ Shuhua assured her embarrassed girlfriend. 

_“Come one, let’s go to the room. Let me show you how fine I am with it.”_ Shuhua suggested. Making the pouting girl perk up a bit. They both stood up. Shuhua needed to steady herself first, making both of them giggle. They were about to walk towards Soojin’s room, when they heard a yawn. There they saw Minnie sitting up from the sofa and stretching. Soyeon also moved from where she was sleeping, and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking the sleepiness away. One by one they woke up. Stretching and sitting up from their place.

_“I didn’t know I fell asleep. What time is it?”_

_“Ugh, my back hurts. Remind me again why I slept here on the floor?”_

_“I’m so hungry right now.”_

_“Soojin cook us dinner!”_

Shuhua looked at her pouting girlfriend and smiled. The sulking girl was about to ask what they wanted her to cook when Yuqi suddenly gasped. 

_“Yah! Shuhua, your neck!”_ The chinese girl exclaimed. All of their eyes were again on Shuhua, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Sure enough, red marks were scattered along the younger one’s neck and chest. It didn’t look too marked, since Soojin didn’t sucked on them to make a hickey. But with Shuhua’s pale skin, the nip marks were very much visible. 

_“That’s it. We’re going to the hospital. I’ll text Manager oppa now.”_ Soyeon stood up and took her phone that was on the coffee table. Both Shuhua and Soojin panicked. 

_“Unnie!! There’s no need for that. I’m fine really.”_

_“She just needs medicine! I can give her one. I have one in my room.”_ Soojin insisted. Pushing Soyeon’s hands down, stopping the girl from texting. Before any of the girls could speak, Soojin dragged a blushing Shuhua towards her room. The younger girl shouting a _I’m fine unnies! Don’t worry._ Before the door closed behind them. 

_“That was close.”_ Shuhua said. “Do you think they know?” 

Soojin started chuckling to herself. She’s pretty sure that their friends weren’t stupid. They could get away with it the first time, but she’s sure their members were catching on. But she didn’t care. She doesn’t mind that their members would know about their relationship. But until they ask them directly, she doesn’t feel like she needs to verbalize it. She put her arms around the worried girl’s neck and pulled her in. 

_“I thought you said you didn’t mind me biting?”_

_“I don’t. But maybe do it on hidden areas?”_

_“I can work with that.”_ She pulled Shuhua in for a searing kiss. Both of them walking towards the bed. 

  
  


~~~~ 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, outside Soojin’s room. The girls were all seated on the sofa. 

_“Gosh, those rabbits really can’t hold themselves back.”_ Yuqi commented, making Minnie and Soyeon chuckle. 

_“Do they really think that we don’t know. Those pabos!”_ Minnie snorted. 

_“I’m just glad that I was really sleeping when they were doing God knows what.”_ Soyeon added. Making Minnie and Yuqi agree. 

_“Should we let them know?”_

_“Nah.. let’s just go with it. I love the panic faces they make when I say I’ll ask manager oppa to take Shuhua to the hospital.”_ The three girls laughed. Meanwhile a confused Miyeon was looking at them curiously. 

_“Yah, what are you guys talking about?”_ She asked seriously. Not keeping up with what the three girls were implying. They all just looked at her knowingly. The eldest has to be the most naive out of all them. 

_“Come on, let’s just order in. We know they’ll be staying in that room for a while.”_ Minnie suggested, picking up her phone, about to order. 

_“Yaaah!! What are you guys talking about?”_ The eldest whined, not getting anything from the other girls. 

_“Nothing! We were just talking about Shuhua’s allergies_

  
  



End file.
